Described herein is a method for operating a virtual-reality system, and a virtual-reality system.
A virtual reality can be presented by a virtual-reality system, wherein virtual reality usually denotes the presentation and simultaneous perception of reality in terms of its physical properties in interactive virtual surroundings generated by a computer in real time.
Usually, virtual-reality systems include at least one pair of virtual-reality glasses. Virtual-reality glasses are a specific type of a so-called head-mounted display, which is a visual output appliance worn on the head. It presents images on a screen close to the eyes or projects the images directly onto the retina. Here, virtual-reality glasses additionally have sensors for capturing the movement of the head as well. Using this, the display of calculated graphics can be matched to the movements of a wearer of the virtual-reality glasses. As a result of the physical proximity, the displayed screens of head-mounted displays appear significantly larger than free-standing monitors and, in the extreme case, even cover the entire visual view of the user. Since the respective displays of virtual-reality glasses follow all head movements of the wearer by way of the posture of the head, the wearer has the impression of moving directly in a visual landscape produced by a computer.
Such virtual-reality systems may have a capture device, by which a position of a wearer of virtual-reality glasses can be captured in a capture space. Depending on the captured position of the person, the content displayed by using the virtual-reality glasses can be adapted in such a way that the wearer of the virtual-reality glasses can move relative to a virtual object within displayed virtual surroundings. The capture space, within which a position of the wearer of the virtual-reality glasses is reliably capturable, may be relatively small on account of technical and/or cost-related boundary conditions. The wearer of the virtual-reality glasses can move virtually only in a restricted region of the virtual surroundings if the wearer does not wish to leave the capture space. By way of example, a problem arising here may be that the wearer of the virtual-reality glasses cannot go around the displayed virtual object and consequently cannot assess it, either, from any virtual observation position without departing from the capture space.